


Valentine gifts

by Esteicy



Category: Avengers (Comics), Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Friendship, Gift Giving, It's not really a ship fic, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: It's Maximus's first Valentine's Day since he left Attilan...so basically his first Valentine's Day ever! And Pietro wants to give his friend something special, he just wasn't expecting what he would give him in return.





	Valentine gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necropede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/gifts).



> This is a Valentine's Day fic, giving some context this is from an AU me and my friend have been building these days. It’s basically a HoM AU where prince Pietro and prince Maximus are childhood friends and eventually get engaged so Max can leave Attilan. Eventually they fall in love and everything, but this fic is settled when they still being just friends.

Maximus was sitting in his desk looking at his blank notebook, after finishing his last project he ran out of ideas and that was really frustrating, his laboratory always had to have something being built or he felt it empty and useless. The inhuman was really in the mood for creating something explosive, but Pietro was pretty clear with his rule of no explosive weapons after what happened the last time, they still repairing that room of the castle.

In that moment he could hear some knocks at the door and sighing closed the notebook, turning to look at it.

“Pass! The door is open” he exclaimed bored.

Pietro came in with a box in his hands, going to leave it on the table and smiling at him.

“Hello Max! Happy valentine’s day!” he said smiling at him and sitting on the desk.

“What? Oh that day when couples buy each other chocolates and stuffs, right?” he tilted his head, the man was still learning about these foreign holidays.

“Yeah that one, look I know our arranged marriage is only because I want to keep you safe here in Genosha…because your family is the worst dealing with mental illnesses…but I still wanting to give you something nice, because you are my friend so…” he moved the box near of him and smiled.

“What is this?” he came closer and opened it finding a heart shaped cake “Wow!”

He was surprised, the dessert looked delicious and it was so beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Pietro asked crossing his arms.

“I can’t know until I have tried, can I?” his shock didn’t last much, he smirked at his friend and the speedster appeared in front of him two plates, forks and a knife in a second “Wha…super speed, of course.”

The scientist took the knife and cut two slices of cake for both of them, it was of chocolate and strawberry. Maximus moaned with adoration after the first piece touched his tongue, it tasted as good as it looked or even better.

“Delightful!” he said smiling, if there was something Maximus loved with all his heart it was inventing and eating desserts.

“I knew you would love it, my valentine” Pietro hummed playfully.

“You gave me this tasty cake and I don’t have anything for you” Maximus pouted, this was unacceptable of him! A prince couldn’t receive such a great present and give nothing in return.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind” the younger prince shrugged.

“But I do…don’t worry, I will take care of it” Maximus took his notebook and his pencil, suddenly he got the inspiration he needed.

That night Pietro was in his room studying and listening music when suddenly a big sound got his attention, turning off the song he concentrated and heard it again, coming from outside. He went to his balcony and surprised saw how the sky was being illuminated by beautiful fireworks, all with different colors and forms…such a lovely show. 

“Do you like my surprise?” Maximus asked coming in and going with him.

“You did this? But how?” Pietro looked at him stunned.

“Oh it was child’s play” he smugly smiles “I just had to build a little firework mechanism and then just install some kind of autopilot system, I tested it in my lab and it’s perfectly safe, don’t worry” the he looked at his creation, it was really pretty he must say and the whole city was enjoying it.

“You did all of that in just some few hours?”

“Yes!” Maximus was still looking at the sky.

“Does my father know about it?” the prince asked a little worried.

“Nope!” his eyes didn’t move from the fireworks.

“He will have something to say about it…but anyway, yes I really liked your gift, thank you” Pietro looked at it, smiling softly and taking his hand.

“Then it was worth it my friend…happy Valentine’s Day”

Pietro giggled blushing softly, even if it was only a gesture of friendship…that was one of the most romantic things someone had ever done for him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Maximus”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this crack ship and if no one will write content for them, I will do it myself. 
> 
> You know reviews or kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
